Des petits gestes qui ne trompent pas
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: OS HpDm une moldue observe les personnes qui attendent le bus; Harry et drago en font partie...


_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ! Zazou la grumelle._

Il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Des petits riens, insignifiants pour ceux qui n'y prêtent pas attention, révélateurs pour ceux qui sont à l'affût, des gestes importants pour ceux qui les font.

J'étais assise sur le banc de l'abri- bus. On sentait la fin de la journée approcher. Il y avait à peine quelques personnes présentes. Des habitués du bus, des inconnus qui nous sont pourtant terriblement familiers. Deux filles stéréotypées : bottes à talons pointus, tenue à la dernière mode, portable ou MP3 en main, fardées, discutant, gloussant ; Un garçon, faisant profiter de sa musique techno à tous ceux qui l'entouraient ; une vieille dame assise à côté de moi, son cabas à ses pieds, soupirant et regardant sa montre, puis l'horaire du bus, puis sa montre, puis l'horaire, puis sa montre … Plus loin, adossés à la grille du lycée , un petit groupe d'amis, rient et parlant fort ; Je reportai mon attention sur mon livre quelques secondes. Mais bientôt mon regard se posa sur un « couple » qui venait d'arriver. C'était une paire de garçon de 16 -17 ans. On les voyait peu souvent dans le coin, du moins, je les voyais peu. L'un d'eux était blond, avait des yeux gris et une tenue classe, jean bleu, baskets, T –shirt pas trop moulant blanc, tenant négligemment, jetée par-dessus son épaule, une veste en cuir par deux doigts. Une sacoche noire était à ses pieds. L'autre, était plus petit, avait les cheveux bruns foncés en bataille et les yeux d'un beau vert émeraude. Il portait un baggi gris et un T –shirt un peu trop grand noir. Sa sacoche en toile kaki ne quittait jamais son épaule. Je fis mine de me replonger dans ma lecture afin de pouvoir les observer discrètement.

Ils plaisantaient, se chamaillaient parfois. Leurs jeux paraissant anodins me passionnaient : leur amitié était teintée de sourire, leurs corps semblaient parfois se chercher dans leurs affrontements. Je me souvenais avoir entendu une de leurs conversations la dernière fois.

_(Flash- back…)_

_Le blond soupira. _

_-Sérieux... Sirius et Sev' auraient pu trouver un endroit plus accessible pour les gens comme nous!_

_-Drago… tu sais bien qu'ils ont décidé de couper les liens avec la magie… Et puis, t'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner ! Tu aurais dû aller à pré-au-lard avec les autres. _

_- Pfff… voir Weasley et Granger _

_- Dragoooo…._

_- Hermione et Ron s'embrasser goulûment… très peu pour moi ! Et faut que je passe voir Andromeda qui habite dans le coin. Et puis te laisser seul, toi le célèbre Harry Potter …_

_- je t'en prie Drago… Il n'y a que des moldus ici !_

_- c'est pas une raison pour être inconscient !!_

_- Voldy est mort, il n'y a plus de risques. _

_- Ouii… mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- C'est pas drôle de rester tout seul !_

_- Oh pitié…._

_Leur conversation avait ensuite dévié et je n'y avais plus prêté autant d'attention. _

_(Fin du flash- black euh back ')_

Ces deux compères, ni vraiment amis, ni vraiment ennemis m'intriguaient donc. J'avais donc laissé leur conversation de côté, je ne m'y intéressais pas tellement à vrai dire. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était comment leur relation évoluerait. Car il y avait, à ne pas douter, anguille sous roche. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient n'étaient pas de simples regards. Il y avait comme une lueur tendre dans les yeux du blond et dans ceux du brun, une affection évidente. Ceci dit, il ne m'avait fallu que quelques observations (je l'avoue : prolongées et minutieuses) pour en arriver à ces conclusions. Ce soir d'été là, je fus donc heureuse de les revoir. Ils semblaient encore plus proches que la dernière fois. Ces petits gestes insignifiants en apparence s'accumulaient : chatouilles, petites tapes affectueuses, ébouriffements de cheveux… tiens ça c'est nouveau ! Ils seraient donc clairement amis à présent ??

Franchement, ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment … ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Même si c'est un peu notre manie avec ma meilleure amie de mettre des gens en couple, cette fois-ci, c'est certain !! Rien à voir avec le vieux couple gay de ma classe, qui se supportent on ne sait comment, on en a déduit que c'était grâce à l'amour, ou bien le couple (hétéro cette fois) qui se hurlent à la figure en sport… le gars sert à évacuer les pulsions sadiques de sa « chérie »… ! Enfin …

Oh…. Ils sont trop mignons ces deux là… !! C'est pas possible de se voiler la face comme ça !

Ah … voilà le bus. Cool, il est pas trop plein. AH ! Voilà qui est intéressant… ils viennent de se mettre à côté de moi, debout contre la vitre. Ils sont bien proches l'un de l'autre…

Mais le petit brun est aveugle ou quoi !! Le blond vient de lui envoyer un de ces regards, accompagné d'un doux sourire … Mais ils sont trop coincés ! Ils sont en train de passer à côté de la chance de leur vie…

Conversation banale, sur un ton doux…Pff impossible ! On est à l'arrêt du blond.

Oh… ça c'est nouveau aussi ! Le brun vient de le retenir par la sacoche. Oh …son petit air triste … ils sont adorables !

Allez je dois y aller Harry !

Tu viens chez Sir' et Sev' ce soir ?

Nope… dîner de famille. Ma mère sera là. Dumby est d'accord… On se voit demain en cours ?

Le dit Harry marmonna.

…A demain

tu lâches mon sac ?

…pas envie…

Harry …

Dès que le brun a lâché son sac, le blond lui a souri et lui a ébouriffé les cheveux puis est descendu du bus et après un dernier signe de la main à son ami, il a disparu du champ de vision.

Cet échange n'avait même pas duré une minute et était passé inaperçu…du moins de presque tout le monde. Le brun soupira. J'ai fermé mon livre, l'ai mis dans mon sac et me suis approchée du garçon. Il s'était remis à soupirer. Il a levé la tête vers moi et m'a fait un faible sourire triste.

Dur dur la vie pas vrai ? lui dis-je

Hmmm…

Tu habites où ?

A vrai dire je ne suis pas du coin, je vais chez mon parrain.

Il t'attend à une heure précise ?

Euh …non pourquoi ?

Tu descends bien au prochain arrêt ?

Oui… comment le sais tu ?

Intuition féminine voyons (en voyant son air étonné j'ai ri légèrement) c'est pas la première fois que je te vois dans ce bus. Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour pour soulager ta conscience ?

Il me regarda, ahuri.

j'aime bien parler avec les gens, lui expliquais-je alors qu'il demeurait silencieux, il est 16 h , donc j'ai du temps devant moi et j'habite dans le même village que ton parrain, plus loin. Si ça te dit, on peut aller faire un tour à la plage. Comme t'as pas l'air super heureux, peut-être que parler avec une inconnue, ça t'ôtera un poids…

Il me regarda, sceptique.

Alors ?

Il soupira, secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi pas …

Cool !!

Le temps de le convaincre et on était arrivés à l'arrêt. Lorsque nous sommes sortis du bus, j'ai réengagé la conversation.

Tu t'appelles comment beau brun déprimé ?

Harry. Et toi ?

J'ai de nombreux noms : Antigone, Cucendron, D'Artirange, …on m'appelle aussi la déesse blanche, la furie des Vents, l'élue de l'Olympe … commençais d'un ton pompeux mais face à son air ébahi, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

Je rigole … le rassurais-je, c'est cliché de sortir des phrases comme ça … tu peux m'appeler Zazou, c'est mon surnom le plus courant.

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

T'es bizarre comme fille !

Que veux-tu…

On se dirigea vers la plage, qui n'était pas loin. J'enlevais mes baskets dès que je posais les pieds dans les dunes. On s'assit face à la mer, contre une dune. Il y avait quelques promeneurs ; un chien, un labrador, courait en aboyant après les mouettes. Harry et moi restions silencieux. Il décida de briser le silence tout à coup.

- Je crois bien que moi aussi je suis bizarre…

Je levai un sourcil.

Ah … et pourquoi ?

Le blond qui m'accompagnait …

Oui ?

Je …je …

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

- Et si tu commençais par le début ?

Il acquiesça.

J'ai rencontré Drago, c'est le prénom du bond, dans mon école. On s'est détesté pendant des années. J'avais un rôle plus ou moins important à jouer chez moi, dans ma région, J'étais et je suis encore une célébrité là-bas. Nous sommes devenus presque instantanément rivaux. Mais, alors qu'il était du camp adverse au mien, il a soudain changé et est venu de notre côté, s'opposant aux idéaux de son père. Il ne pouvait plus être mon ennemi, mais il ne devint pas mon ami tout de suite. Au tout début, nos rapports étaient tendus. On a vraiment des caractères opposés. Une fois le problème résolu, mon rôle accompli, il est resté avec mes amis et moi. On a appris à se connaître … mais maintenant qu'on est réellement amis, je … me sens … bien avec lui. Je veux être avec lui, je suis heureux quand il me regarde, quand on se chamaille, quand on parle rien qu'à deux, j'apprécie sa compagnie…

Je souris à Harry qui venait de lever la tête vers moi.

T'es amoureux mon cher Harry…

Mais c'est pas possible !!

Et pourquoi pas ?

Ben c'est Drago… et puis… c'est pas possible entre nous, même si j'osais lui parler !

Je poussais un soupir… les garçons franchement… ils sont pas doués pour ce qui est des sentiments !

Si tu ne lui parles pas, de un : tu serais très malheureux et de deux : tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait dit ! Et puis, tu veux mon avis ?

Il acquiesça, me regardant avec sérieux.

en tant qu'observatrice des gens du bus, je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne te rejettera pas !

hein et pourquoi ??!!

Harry… c'est évident… vous vous aimez ! Alors… prends le risque, rassemble ton courage et lances – toi !! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Harry me jeta un regard sceptique puis peu à peu, une détermination envahit ses yeux.

Nous avons parlé deux heures ce jour-là. D'abord Harry, me parlant de ses amis : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Ginny, Luna…Drago… de sa vie, des adultes qu'il appréciait beaucoup : Remus, Severus, Sirius, Tonks… Puis moi, lui racontant ma vie au lycée, lui parlant de ma meilleure amie (Naneke), de mon amie d'enfance(Lolotte), de mes amis, du vieux couple gay dans ma classe ( ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple marié !!). Nous avons beaucoup rit.

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à sa rue. Là, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et lui ai murmuré à l'oreille :

Bonne chance Harry, tu peux être heureux, ne gâches pas cette chance avec Drago. Adieu, j'ai été heureuse de parler avec toi.

Merci de m'avoir écouté Zazou… Adieu.

Je lui souris et courus dans une rue perpendiculaire afin de rejoindre ma maison.

°°°°°°°°

Un mois plus tard, je les vis à nouveau. Harry et Drago arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, main dans la main. J'ai cru que mon sourire allait faire éclater mon visage. Je me suis retenue à grand- peine de sautiller comme une gamine recevant un superbe cadeau. Les voir ainsi, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant, perdus dans leur bulle d'amour et cependant conservant leurs habitudes : chamailleries, petites disputes…, les voir ainsi fut un véritable bonheur.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Harry, je tournai la page de mon roman. Dans le bus, alors que je lisais toujours, je sentis quelqu'un glisser quelque chose dans mon sac, un « merci … » fut murmuré à mon oreille alors qu'Harry et Drago passaient à côté de moi pour descendre. Je souris à Harry qui me regardait. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui répondis par un petit signe de la main. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de ma vue, j'ai regardé l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit « Pour Zazou » .Harry l'avait mis dans mon sac. Dans sa lettre, il avait expliqué sa déclaration, des petits détails, un remerciement…

Je souris à la lecture puis doucement je coinçais la lettre dans mon roman, l'utilisant comme marque-page et je descendis à mon tour à mon arrêt.

C'est beau l'amour finalement…c'est plein de petits gestes insignifiants pour les autres, qui sont, pour ceux qui s'aiment, inoubliables…

° Fin °

_Voilà un petit OS qui vous aura diverti j'espère…_

_Bye bye à la prochaine !_

_Zazou la Grumelle._


End file.
